


Responsibilty

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clintasha - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Responsibilty

Clint chooses to side with Steve.

He knows what its like to be controlled.

He wants Bucky to have a second chance.

Plus Bucky is blamed for something he didn't do.

Clint doesn't like that.

But their is another reason.

Wanda.

Clint wants to be close to Wanda.

Her brother died saving him,

So now he feels a certain amount of responsibility.

Plus she is alone between new people.

Clint recruited her.

He gave her a choice.

But he doesn't want to leave her alone.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel the pain,

Of fighting friends.

Fighting Natasha.

That is the hardest.

Standing against the woman you love.

But no war is going to diminish what he feels for her.

He knows his sentiments are reciprocated.

But right now,

Wanda needs him.

And he has a duty to fulfill.

He did promise Pietro he'd look after his sister.

He intends to do that.


End file.
